


Your Anniversary

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Cute Kids, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, Parenthood, Star Spangled Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You and Steve go out for a date for the first time in a long time, leaving Sam and Bucky babysitting your kids.  Steve is anxious and won’t stop checking in at home.  There might be a good reason.Square filled:@happystevebingo - Babysitting, @star-spangled-bingo - Monster Under the Bed
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019, Star Spangled Bingo 2019





	Your Anniversary

Getting Steve Rogers to go out was just about impossible. With Avenging taking him away from the house meant he was always trying to overcompensate with the kids when he was there. Which meant that he was fine with driving them to soccer practice or taking them to birthday parties. If it was a family outing to the movies or amusement park he was right there with you. But when it came to going out, just the two of you, it just about never happened. You always had to grab your moments at home.

Which was fine under normal circumstances. You understood his need to make up for time lost. But today was your anniversary and he’d actually asked you out. He’d done something so out of character for himself too. He booked a table at the Tavern on the Green. When you had first started seeing each other, you’d dated. Really dated, not just hanging around at home. He’d been adamant that you do. It was usually things like going to see movies or dancing. He loved to take you dancing. Sitting down and having a meal, especially an expensive one was very rare.

You had been excited. You’d bought a dress especially for the occasion, gone out and had your hair done, spent far too long perfecting your eyeliner and worn shoes that were pretty rather than comfortable. Steve had even gotten a babysitter for the kids. Two in fact. Sam and Bucky were taking care of them while Steve took you into the city for dinner and then to see Hamilton. You couldn’t quite believe he’d gotten tickets.

Steve had even organized a private car to take you. You had snuggled in against him as it wound its way through Manhattan towards Central Park. “You’re being so romantic tonight, Steve.” You commented as you linked your fingers with his.

“It’s been a while since it was just us. I figured I should make it special.” He said.

You leaned up and kissed him, running your palm along his jaw. He pulled back and looked at his phone. “Maybe I should check in on them.”

You laughed. “Steve!” You scolded. “It’s only been fifteen minutes. Give them a chance to get the fire started first.”

“You think they’ll start a fire?” Steve asked, sounding genuinely alarmed.

“Well, that Bucky… he’s trouble. I wouldn’t put it past him.” You teased. “Probably the kids will tell him he’s not allowed to play with matches though.”

Steve shook his head and allowed himself to relax again. “Right. You’re right.” He said.

“You don’t freak out like this when you’re on a mission do you?” You asked.

“A little. But you’re with them.” He said.

“That’s sweet,” you teased, patting his thigh. “But not twenty-four hours a day I’m not. I’d lose my damned mind.”

“Yeah, but school is school and … whatever. This is Bucky and Sam.” Steve said.

You laughed loudly and kissed his cheek. “True. We’ll check on them in a bit.”

He made it to the restaurant before he was calling home to check on them. You waited at the door as he paced around outside talking to Sam.

“The girls convinced them that they were allowed to have ice cream, gummy bears and cookies,” Steve said coming back over and tucking his phone back into his pocket.

“They did what?” You asked, in disbelief. “How?”

Steve shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t know. Sam said they just seemed really sure of themselves that that’s what they got to have every night.”

You sighed. “Well, I guess they’ll still be awake when we get home.”

You went in and were seated at a window looking out over the park. The waiter took your drink orders, you even ordered a cocktail - one of their specialty ones. It was a special night after all and for a change, you didn’t have to drive any kids anywhere. The waiter left you with the menus and you’d just opened yours when Steve made his second call home.

“Steve!” You yelped. “You were just on the phone with them.”

He shrugged and had enough sense to look sheepish about it as he had a conversation with Bucky about what tv shows they were and were not allowed to watch.

“ _‘It’_ was a no right? I forget.” Steve said as he hung up.

“ _‘It’_ is most definitely a no.” You agreed. “You need to trust them, honey. It’s one night.”

The waiter returned so while you placed your order Steve had to quickly choose what he wanted and ended up going with the safe ‘shrimp cocktail and steak’ choice. He lasted a little longer before picking up his phone again. This time making it all the way through his shrimp cocktail and made it to ordering a second drink.

This time you couldn’t help but laugh as he spoke to Sam about whether or not the girls had to have a bath and if they were allowed to skip it for one night.

“No. Skip it. If they really don’t want to they can have one tomorrow… Right. All over her face? … And her arms…” He sighed and shook his head. “Still it’ll be okay. It probably wouldn’t have come off anyway.”

“What happened?” You asked as he hung up the phone.

“Sarah drew all over herself,” Steve said taking a swig of his beer.

“An artist like her daddy.” You teased.

“I said they can just have a bath tomorrow,” he said. “That’s okay, right?”

You nodded and took his hand over the table. “Of course it is.”

“I’m sorry I’m so anxious tonight,” Steve said giving your hand a squeeze. “I’ll try and relax. I just… the things I’ve seen Bucky and Sam do. And now they’re looking after my kids!”

You burst out laughing. “And here I was thinking you were worried that the kids would burn the house down.”

Steve shook his head. “Nope,” he said. “If anyone does that, it’ll be Sam.”

You reached over and caressed his jaw. “Hey, you haven’t managed to do it. I’m sure Sam can go one night without doing it either.”

He turned his head and kissed the palm of your hand. “You’re right. Okay. The phone is going away. If there’s trouble they have my number.”

He slipped his phone into his dress pocket and he was as good as his word. He did check three times while he was eating his steak to make sure he hadn’t missed a text, but he didn’t call. You were just debating with each other if you’d get coffee and dessert before going over to the show when Steve’s phone rang.”

“What happened? Is someone hurt?” Steve asked without even saying hello. “He’s what? Why? Right… Uh-huh… Did he check? … No, that normally works… So he just went under there?” Steve sighed and ran his hand over his face. “Is it working? … Well, if she’s happy with him under there and he’s okay with it, just leave it. If he’s gonna be an idiot. Let him… Yeah. Thanks, Sam. Night.”

“What’s happened? Who’s an idiot?” You asked.

“Bucky. Torin told him there was a monster under her bed. He looked and said there wasn’t. She said that it was good at hiding when people look.” Steve explained. “So he said he would just stay under there for her. So now he’s lying under her bed until he’s absolutely sure she’s asleep.”

“Oh no!” You said breaking down into laughter. “Your best friends are complete dumbasses.”

Steve shook his head and rolled his eyes. “I know.”

“I kinda love them though.” You added, still in the middle of your laughing fit.

Steve sighed. “Yeah, me too.”

You leaned over the table finally getting yourself under control. “I really love you.” You said.

He smiled leaning in to bridge the difference. “I love you too.” He said just before bringing his lips to yours. “Happy anniversary, my love.”


End file.
